La Barba de Ash
by KeliLight
Summary: La historia no es mía, créditos a Venus Bustamente quien es la autora. Yo simplemente la adapte para nuestra pareja, quien dentro de poco esta de aniversario...espero les agrade y la disfruten. Este es una reemplazo a falta del cuarto capítulo de "Doce Rosas".


**La barba de Ash**

 **By Keli**

Allí estaba él, con una barba de hace meses. Misty ya no sabía qué hacer para convencer a Ash de que se afeitara. Lo había intentado todo, besos, caricias, masajes, pero el chico no parecía querer ceder.

-Voy a dejármela tan larga como sea posible- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos, divertido por la expresión furiosa de su novia.

Misty sabía que cuando a Ash se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, claro a menos que fuera a medidas drásticas. La pelirroja le sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu, provocando ronroneos de parte de este.

-Está bien Ash, tu ganas - Le dijo y Ash la miró sorprendido negándose a creer que Misty había aceptado su amada barba - Pero...

El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa, sabía que había una condición en aquellas bellas palabras.

-¿Pero? -le preguntó suspirando.

-Dejarán de haber besos - Solto la chica haciendo que Ash casi se caiga de la silla.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Ash, dejarán de haber besos - Dijo molesta por tener que repetir sus palabras.

-No puedes quitarme los besos- Se quejó pasándose al sofá donde se encontraba su novia. Misty abrió un libro, decidida a dejar el tema cerrado - Misty... no seas malvada

-Shh intento leer Ash- Le dijo

Misty pasó las siguientes horas concentrada en su libro, mientras Ash intentó convencerla. Se rindió otra vez, caminó por la sala, intentó otra vez y luego se rindió otra vez. La líder se mantuvo firme, aunque tuvo que soportar una sonrisa ante la seria preocupación de Ash por no poder besarla, le gustó comprobar que no era solo ella a la que le encantaban sus besos.

-Me rindo- Se escuchó al anochecer y Misty cerró su libro esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Te afeitaras?- Le preguntó carraspeando, intentando retomar la seriedad.

-Sí, lo haré-

Ash se dirigió hacia el baño seguido por Misty, allí el chico le tendió la crema de afeitar.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores?- Bromeó haciéndola sonreír pícaramente otra vez.

-Encantada Ketchum- Le respondió.

La pelirroja metió los dedos en la crema, y con las dos manos comenzó a masajear las mejillas del maestro pokémon, en las partes en que la barba cubría su piel. Ash cerró los ojos disfrutaba tanto que lo tocara que sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Debes dejar de sonreír! ¡Intento aplicarte la crema!- Exclamó ella riéndose de igual forma.

-Dame un beso ahora- Le dijo Ash quien abrió los ojos de repente, asustándola.

Misty soltó una carcajada cuando él la tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro dispuesto a besarla con toda la crema en la cara.

-¡Hey!- Se quejó, apoyando sus manos manchadas en su pecho, intentando apartarlo.

-¿Acaso no me amas Misty? ¡Dame un beso!- Exclamó haciendo puchero.

Ash realmente se veía gracioso con esa barba larga llena de crema de afeitar, solo le faltaba un traje rojo y un gorro con pompón para parecerse a Santa Claus.

-¡No te besaré así! ¡Me mancharé toda!- Chilló cuando Ash se puso a solo un centímetro de su boca. Pero con esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro, el chico no parecía querer detenerse... quería mancharla.

Le dio un beso en la nariz, manchándole esta por completo, Misty gritó al instante e intento zafarse, pero él la subió a horcajadas a él. Luego otro beso en la mejilla, luego en la otra, mientras Misty lo miraba fingiendo estar muy enfadada.

-Nunca más voy a estar sin besarte, ni siquiera un segundo- Le dijo él, rozando su nariz con la suya. Misty bajó su mirada a su boca, la verdad es que ella también se moría por besarlo de nuevo.

Se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¿Tanto te gusta esta barba?- Le preguntó rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Ash se mordió el labio con una sonrisa.

-La verdad... sí- Respondió pícaro, haciéndola reír.

-Puedes quedártela si quieres- Murmuró perdiéndose en aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto la habían enamorado.

-¿Sí?- Pregunto él

-Sí- Le volvió a afirmar ella.

-¿Sin condiciones?-

-Sin condiciones-

El corazón de Misty latía muy rápido como cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él y se preguntó si algún día dejaría de sentir todo aquello. Pero algo le decía que no, que nunca dejaría de amar a su mejor amigo, novio y confidente.

-Te amo Ash- Soltó y luego no lo soportó más se acercó, sin importarle la crema de afeitar o el hecho de que se mancharía tanto como él.

Ash le devolvió el beso, sintiéndose bien por volver a sentir sus labios otra vez. No existía en el mundo mejor sensación que esa. Sus bocas permanecieron juntas, en un baile de lenguas y mordidas apasionadas, hasta que la respiración les falló hasta el punto de sentirse mareados.

Al ver sus mejillas tan manchadas como las de él, Ash comenzó a tener un ataque de risa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Misty enojada por sus risas, pasándose la manga por la boca.

-Eres adorable- Le susurró Ash volviendo a atacarla con besos hasta hacerla reír a ella también.

Al moreno le encantaba la risa de Misty, y esperaba poder hacerla reír así hasta que el último diente se les cayera, porque era eso lo que ASH deseaba "Amar a Misty hasta el final".

* * *

Espero les allá gustado este one-shot, el cual es como un reemplazo a falta del capítulo número cuatro de mi fic "Doce Rosas". La verdad me ha costado mucho terminar con dicho capítulo, debido que no me agrada como está quedando. Espero que pronto lo pueda acabar para que todos ustedes puedan leerlo. Nuevamente como lo dije en el sumary la historia no es mía le pertenece a Venus Bustamente, yo simplemente la adapte para esta bella pareja que es mi consentida y sobre todo que dentro de poco estará de aniversario. Mi propósito es terminar para el 7 de Noviembre mi Fic "Doce Rosas" y subir otro one-shot, por ser un día muy especial para todos nosotros. No olviden dejar sus reviews.


End file.
